The Discovery
by WolfenHound
Summary: Yakumo's time with Harima has really changed her thoughts. As her thoughts of him develop, so do Eri's. As this happens, problems start to brew...
1. Unraveled

**My first story! Hope you like. If you guys want this to continue, it's up to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE OR THE CHARACTERS USED! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CREATE THESE CHARACTERS**

It was just an average night. Harima and Yakumo were doing their usual routine of just working on a comic for hours. For some reason, Yakumo seemed her happiest whenever she went to work with him. Then, suddenly, Harima asked her a question.

"Don't you just get bored here helping me here for hours?" Yakumo was surprised by this question. "Umm… no. I like helping you.", she replied. Harima had a confused look on his face. "Why?",

She started to blush intensely. "Umm…I…uhh…umm…" She couldn't reply. Her heart pounded furiously.

"That's okay, you don't have to answer." Harima said, with an estranged look upon his face.

Yakumo gave a sigh of relief. "Oh…um…ok…". After that no one said a word and she left an hour later.

'_That was really awkward_…', Yakumo thought to herself in the ambience of the menacing night.

As she returned home, the house was flooded with the barrage of questions thrown at her from her sister, Tenma. "WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HARIMA WHAT WERE YOU REALLY DOING OVER THERE DID YOU KISS!?"

"No sis…it's not like that…we aren't really-" She was cut off by her sister's next barrage of questions. "But then why did you stay there so LATE?! It's like two in the morning! I couldn't sleep! What possibly takes eight hours to do?! Did he take advantage of you? I WAS SO WORRIED!"

Yakumo had a guilty look on her face. "Sorry for worrying you like that, sis."

/THE NEXT DAY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL/

It was finally the next day. Tenma had told her friends about how Yakumo came home around two 'o' clock from Harima's place. Everyone was confused, but Eri had a furious and sad look on her face. She ran out of class 2-C.

Mikoto tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. "What's gotten into her?!". Akira gave her a straight forward answer. "Wow, you really are slow. Eri likes Harima. She doesn't know it, but she makes it extremely obvious."

Eri broke into class 1-D, took Yakumo by the arm, and took her to the roof. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Eri exclaimed. "I don't know what you are talking about…" Neither did Eri. She did all of this by instinct. She really did not know what was going on. Eri gave Yakumo a menacing, but flustered look and let go of her arm.

"Sorry about that. I really don't know what got into me. Heh heh heh…" Eri said. However, Yakumo was still confused and frightened. Eri went back to class with stomping footsteps. Yakumo, however, stood in place for a couple more minutes, pondering what just happened. She was more confused than ever.

Later after school, she went to go meet up with her sister when she couldn't help but notice Eri yelling at Harima from afar.

"What are you doing to her at your house so late, Whiskers?!" Eri yelled at Harima. "What are you mad about NOW, you spoiled little rich girl?!" Harima yelled in response.

"I know what you're doing, you fat, ugly pervert!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"You know…!"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"With Yakumo, you idiot!"

There was a silence between them. Harima now knew what she was talking about.

"Oh. NOW I know. You're just a little jealous. You've always wanted SUM OF THIS!"

Eri blushed and smacked him across the face. "NO I'M NOT! I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS OF AN UGLY PERVERTED DELINQUENT WITH SOME TRAMPY YOUNGER GIRL!"

Yakumo looked disappointed. "…Trampy…?"

Harima's face went from comedically angry to gravely serious. "Listen, Rich Girl. I don't know what you heard, but Yakumo is no tramp. She is as innocent and kind as Tenma. Just not as stupid."

Those words made Yakumo blush. To know that he felt that way for Yakumo was enough to please her.

"Just when did you become so serious about her, Whiskers?" Eri asked with a malicious smile across her face. Harima went back to his comedic anger.

Yakumo decided to walk home alone this time, thinking happily of what Harima said.

/MORE TO COME! Maybe.../


	2. Confusion

Yakumo woke up. She was really tired. Every movement she made cost a lot of power. She was tired because all she could think about was Harima and what he said. She kept herself up at night thinking about him.

"YAAAAAAAKUMOOOOOO! WAKE UUUUUUUP! I'M SO HUNGRY! MAKE ME FOOD NAO! MY STOMACH IS GROWLING!" Tenma wailed at her sister. "Alright sis, I'm coming." Yakumo trudged to the kitchen and stood there, nearly falling asleep.

She had no idea what to make. Yakumo couldn't think of anything to make. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh my…I'm very late!" She rushed a couple of rice balls. "Here sis, I have to get ready!", she said quickly.

She quickly put on her school uniform, grabbed her bag, and rushed out the door. "MFF MFF MFF!", Tenma blurted with a mouth full of rice. What she meant to say was, "Wait for me!".

They both arrived at school just as the bell rang, and went to their classes. Tenma was still eating her rice balls. Tenma couldn't help but notice that Eri was really tired. Eri fell asleep in her own arms.

/LUNCH TIEM DERP DERP DERP/

It was lunch, obviously. Eri was still mad at Harima, and Yakumo. Harima went up to Yakumo to talk to her about Eri, as Eri watched with piercing eyes. "So, eh, Tenma's sister. Why in the hell is Rich Girl so freaking mad at me?"

Yakumo finally figured out. "Maybe Tenma told Eri, and she-" Yakumo realized that she might make things worse if she told Harima that Eri might have feelings for him. "And she what?" Harima asked.

"I don't know…" Yakumo said. She didn't want Eri and her to have any problems. "You think she is a little…mmm…JEALOUS OF THIS?" Harima began to flex his muscles in many strange ways. Yakumo giggled.

"Maybe…heh heh." Yakumo said.

/SCHOOL ENDS ABRUPTLY RIGHT NOW/

Yakumo was heading home. She kept thinking about Harima's flex session. It made her laugh to herself every time she thought of it. Then Eri shows up.

"I just need to get something straight, Yakumo. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Eri said nervously. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you….uhh…do you have feelings for…..are you and Harima dating?" Eri stuttered. Yakumo's eyes flung open. "Well, no we're not…but I…I think I…I don't know if…it's just that…" She blushed intensely. "So you have…feelings for him, huh?" Eri said menacingly.

"Well, I wouldn't…say…maybe…I don't know..."

"You do, don't you?"

"Well I…"

Ok, bye Yakumo!" Eri said with an evil chuckle.

Yakumo was confused. She didn't know why Eri would want to know this info, but it left her thinking.

/LATER TONIGHT WEE!/

"I'm leaving for Harima's, sis. Take care!" Yakumo yelled to Tenma. "GUH BYE, YAKUMO!" Tenma yelled back as she watching her favorite show of the swordsmen.

Yakumo had arrived at Harima's house, and they began their work!

Yakumo noticed that there was no main female character in the comic. This confused Yakumo. She didn't know what to make of this. Normally, there would be a female main character who resembled Tenma. "Don't you normally have a main female, Harima?" Yakumo decided to ask.

"…." Harima remained silent and had a pained look on his face. "Let's just say I finally poured my heart out to someone, and they just crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the garbage." Yakumo knew what he meant. She knew that Harima loved Tenma.

Harima started to bawl with a gaping jaw. "BWAAGGHH GAWD DAMMIT BLEAGAGHH WHY TENMA WHY BWAAAGGHH!"

Yakumo went up to Harima and held him. Harima stopped bawling.

'_What did I just do that for? Now this is really awkward…'_ Yakumo thought to herself, hiding her blushing face from Harima. His face turned red. Steam poured out his nose. "Uhhhh….."

Eri bursts through the door. "Harima I need t-…"

All three of them look at each other. Yakumo is still holding Harima. Holy crap, the tension just shot out the freaking roof.

/END OF CHAPTER 2! MORE TO COME! Maybe…/


	3. Attack

Everybody stared. Nobody said anything. It was complete silence. But it wasn't peaceful silence. The air was flaming with tension and anxiety.

Eri broke the silence. "What…uhh…what is…going on?" Yakumo flung herself to the other side of the room. Harima was stuck in position like a statue. "Umm…it's not what you think…really…I-I just…uhh…"

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, kay? Bye." Eri said hiding her face. She ran out the door while Harima chased her, but Eri was too fast. Harima stopped next to a convenience store. _'OHHH MAN. NOW SHE THINKS WE'RE GOING OUT NOW. SHE's GONNA BLAB TO EVERYONE ABOUT WHAT SHE SAW. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?'_, Harima thought to himself.

"There you are…" Yakumo said breathily. She ran outside after him to apologize.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just that, I wanted to make you feel better. I hate to see people sad. Again, I'm really sorry." Yakumo said to Harima, trying to clear things up.

"Tenma's sister, that's not the problem here. Rich Girl's gonna go on blabbing to everyone that we're going out. Do you want everyone to think that you're going out with some delinquent like me?"

"Well…uhh…" Yakumo didn't reply. "Tenma's sister, thanks for trying to cheer me up though." Yakumo looked at him with a smile. _'Woah…'_ Yakumo read his mind. She stepped back quickly from hearing his thought.

Yakumo's face lit up a bright red. _'Why could I read his mind there?' Does he…'_ Harima started to look nervous as well. "WELL UH YOU SHOULD GET GOING NOW IT'S KINDA LATE SO GO ON AND GET YOUR STUFF BYE TENMA'S SISTER" Harima rambled to Yakumo.

That moment left Yakumo flustered.

/THE NEXT MORNING LOL/

Yakumo walked to school, with a lot in her mind. '_Does Harima really like me?' _That was the only thought in her mind. She decided to take a seat on the park bench nearby and think. But all this thinking made her tired. And she fell asleep.

"Hey, Tenma's sister. Wake up. You're late to school. Like me. That's not good." Harima was luckily going the same path as Yakumo. "Oh…uhh…ok. Thanks, Harima." Yakumo said in return. "Come on, Tenma's sister. Let's go."

Yakumo was still thinking about yesterday. So the walk was kind of awkward.

As walked in together, they received strange looks from everyone. They seemed to giggle and laugh everytime they walked past someone. Finally, Yakumo read one of her admirer's thoughts. _'That lucky Harima. Why does he get to go out with Yakumo? It's not fair. He just a jerk and a delinquent'._ She realized what was going on. Everybody thought they were going out with each other. But why?

"Harima, I know why they're lo-" Harima cut her off. "Aren't you class 1-D?"

Yakumo forgot. "Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." She ran off.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Only one person could make such a cry of anger. You guessed it. It was Hanai. "What's wrong with you, big man? Come to pick a fight?" Hanai tore his shirt off. "BRING IT ON, YOU FIEND!"

As Harima prepared himself to fight, Hanai fell on the floor and shriveled up. "Uhhh….what is this, some kind of joke?" Harima walked away, with a confused look on his face.

"Harima, you lucky dog!" Harima recognized that childishly adorable voice. It was Tenma. "OH….UH…TENMA. WHAT'S UP…" Harima stuttered. "Oh you know what I mean, Harima."

"No, I don't."

"You're going out with Yakumo, silly! Why didn't you tell me?"

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!"

"Uhh…Eri. She told everyone!"

"RICH GIRL?!"

Yup. Eri has told everyone. Now everybody in the school thinks they are dating. What will they do now?

/END OF PART 3 MORE TO COME…Maybe/


End file.
